The "Kampvogn" Project
The "Kampvogn" Project first began in 1928 as the Norwegian government noticed the increase in the use of AFVs by the British, Soviets and Swedish armed forces. First initiated by Quisling during his short time as Prime Minister before his treason was uncovered. The project built on the purchase of a L120 from Sweden, the new government seeing the usefulness in ensuring that Norway could produce and operate tanks of it's own. The project itself went through a thorough debate in Parliament but in the end it was decided that mostly because of the increasing use of AFV's by major powers and our closest neighbor Sweden, Norway should also initiate a Armour-program in order to deter potential hostilities. The Fathers of the Norwegian Tank When the government proposed the "Kampvogn" Project they held trials to decide who would be the designer of the Panservogn line. The prime candidates where # Forsvarsverkene # Troll Bilindustri # Otto og Mattis Design Forsvarsverkene Their proposal was a tank that would be universal. It was capable taking out light armored vehicles and be used as infantry support aswell. Their Panservogn m/35 would in the end be the design to be accepted and used as Norway's Main tank in the inter-war era. Troll The Troll car company went on a diffrent approach. They thought that using tracks would be inconvinient and problematic, so they went for a design similar to an Armored Car with the option for a tracked version. It was called the "Troll Panseret Kampbil" (Troll Armoured Fightingcar). Only 10 wheeled versions where made and a single tracked prototype was built and tested by the army. Otto og Mattis Design This being a private design company went for a design inspired by the Soviet BT-2, by using the American Christie Suspension. The designed tank would be fast and agile in case of a sudden attack from the Swedish. The tank named "Torvogn m/30" named after the Norse god of thunder Tor. After trials sponsored by the Norwegian Navy, 30 naval, semi-amphibous versions of this tank were requested. The Tanks of Norway The Kampvogn Project Produced a number of tanks of all classes. Ranging from light tanks to Iron behemoths. = The Classes Norway classified their tank destroyers and self propelled guns in the same. other than that the classes are as follows. * Panservogn (The Main Line of Tanks Norway Used) * Stormvogn (Consisted of Both tank destroyers and SPGs) * Others (Some Tanks where not classified as any of them) Light Tanks The First to be developed by Norway. Medium Tanks Norway used medium tanks first and foremost as defensive vehicles, but rarely set in for large offensive thrusts. Heavy Tanks Not used as often. The Norwegian Heavy Tanks are build to last and are alot more expensive to produce than the others. "Stormvogn" A line of tanks that consisted of Tank destroyers and SPG's Tank Destroyers Norway didnt make many dedicated tank destroyers. But the ones they did make where of high quality. Prototypes Category:Tanks Category:Overview Category:Projects